


I Got a Love That Keeps Me Waiting

by the_butler



Series: This Road to Hell [4]
Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Genderswap, Magical Shenanigans, Multi, Smut, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_butler/pseuds/the_butler
Summary: What greeted him when he opened the door did surprise him, but not for the reasons he hoped. There, in their bedroom, in an oversized shirt and pajama bottoms, was a woman.“The fuck?”Prompt: The main character is reimagined as another gender (tweaked it a bit to main character is swapped as the other gender)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of putting this one in my prompts series as it was generated by a prompt but I feel like there’s gonna be more of it so here it goes.
> 
> Title from a song (‘Lonely Boy’ by The Black Keys).

Hal thought of stopping off at the Justice League Tower after his three month tour of duty for the Green Lantern Space Corps, but thought better of it. Right now, all he wanted to do was be with a certain speedster- didn’t matter what they’d be doing, he just wanted to be with the man. And according to the list Batman handed him unceremoniously just before he left for deep space from the Tower, Barry’s shift at at HQ would’ve been yesterday which means he’d be home.

Home. Hal savored the word. He had been itching to move in the moment they got together, but his obligations with Ferris Aircraft put a damper on those plans until about a month before he left for his tour of duty. Between Carol and Barry, they made a way for him to move to Central City without having to be completely fired from the company. And in terms of cape work, the Green Lantern’s beat was a whole space sector than just Coast City anyway. 

That one month before he left for space, ah, what a honeymoon. If not for Barry’s work they would have never left the bed- Hal smiled and felt warmth in his chest as he remembered fondly the many times they’d broken in that bed. Who knew Barry- the world’s most Virginal Man- had it in him? While dreaming of another few months of languid kisses and sweet cuddles in the morning, Hal sighted their apartment building. He flew into the abandoned alley two blocks away, and de-powered there. He didn’t do it often, because Barry had lectured it into him so many times he’d rather use the zeta beams from the Tower to the one posted in Central City than hear it again, but this time he had a solid excuse- he missed his bear too damn much to have to go through the whole rigmarole when he could just fly in. Hey, at least he didn’t actually fly straight to the apartment this time, right? 

He ran a hand through his hair before fishing out the key in his jacket. That still gave him a little thrill- having his own key to their shared apartment. Okay, granted he’s always had an extra key to Barry’s apartment since they were still only friends, but this time it’s different- this time it’s keys to their home together. He hefted his duffel bag onto his back and adjusted his bomber jacket to maximum aplomb, knowing how well he looked in it, and turned the key. 

“Honey, I’m home!” He called out cheekily, expecting to see Barry on the couch waiting for him. He had texted ahead this time, but saw no one on the couch. He dropped the duffel bag by the door and hung his jacket by the wall. Okay so maybe he texted just a few minutes prior, in between de-powering in the alley and walking the two blocks it took to get to their apartment, but that still counts right? He walked around the living room, then the kitchen, and then called out, “Bear? Are you home?” 

To his question he heard a muffled sound coming from their bedroom, and he smiled. Ah, this must be the part where he finds that Barry had a sexy surprise waiting for him. Probably something kinky? He hoped so, and crossed his fingers for it to be Barry in some sexy lingerie and cuffs. Who gets cuffed, doesn’t matter, as long as someone’s getting cuffed. 

What greeted him when he opened the door did surprise him, but not for the reasons he hoped. There, in their bedroom, in an oversized shirt and pajama bottoms, was a woman. 

“The fuck?”

The woman quickly raised her hands in the universal gesture of ‘I’m not a threat!’ There was something in the wide blue eyes that stopped Hal from powering his ring (in their line of work you can never tell, and in any case a stranger in your bedroom should always at least be a cause for concern). 

“Babe, before you do anything, just hear me out?” The woman cautiously said, and the babe was said so casually it gave Hal another pause, during which he took to actually looking at the woman’s face. There was the familiarity of the blue eyes, and the shade of blonde to the shoulder length hair, the curve of the lips... oh. Oh no. It can’t be, could it? But... it is, isn’t it?

“Barry?” Hal asked, cautious. The woman closed her eyes and breathed in, smiling. “Oh thank god,” she said, “I thought for sure you wouldn’t believe me! But yes, it’s me, Barry.”

Only then did Hal take in the rest of her in- in another lifetime, totally his type. And, clad only in his white shirt and Barry’s rolled up pajama bottoms, he noted.

“O-kay. We’ve been through weirder stuff. Give it to me.”

Barry bobbed her head quickly as she recounted how Zatanna had been working on a new spell during a minor mission with the Justice League dark, when the untimely appearance of Klarion the Witch-Boy threw things in disarray, and long story short the mangled spell took hold of Barry. That was last night, and just this morning Zatanna delivered the bad news that Klarion had messed with the already mangled spell and that she would need a minimum of one week to work out the solution. Batman then ordered Barry to stand down for at least a week, and without any other recourse but to wait Barry did as was told. He knew Hal would be coming home today, and so just decided to stay in and... further familiarize himself with his new body.

“By that, what do you mean...?”

Barry wrinkled her nose, and it was so cute that Hal automatically grinned. “Get your head out of the gutter. I mean, just getting my bearings for one thing. These things,” she gestured to her breasts, “are kinda messing with my balance a bit.”

“They are substantial.” Hal agreed with a lecherous look on his face. Barry colored. “I can’t believe you. Not even an hour in and you’re already ogling at me.” She crossed her arms in front of her chest. “I didn’t... I thought I wouldn’t be in this state for too long that’s why I didn’t bother with buying... you know, undergarments.”

“Mm-hmm... tell me more, but slower.” Hal said in low voice, advancing. He still had a lecherous look on his face, and this made Barry, who in normal male body was pretty virginal at most times, back up until her legs hit the bed, and she fell onto it, unbalanced. 

Hal grinned like a cat who ate the canary and shook his head. “Bear, baby, you’re making this all too easy.”

“I... I can’t believe you!” Barry sputtered, indignant. “Is this how you treated your ex-girlfriends?” Both of Hal’s eyebrows rose, and he stopped advancing. He put his hands on his hips and replied, “Barry, just so you know, I had every intention of ravishing you the moment I got home. Now, man or woman, this is still you, isn’t it?”

Barry nodded. Hal shrugged. “Well then, that settles it.” And he started taking of his clothes. 

“Wait wait wait!” Barry protested as she moved backwards into the bed until she hit the headboard. Hal paused from unbuttoning his pants, and gave her a sweet, confused look. Barry looked as if she might hyperventilate anytime soon with how red her face has become, her hands gripping the neckline of the shirt she wore higher, knees all the way up. “But I’m a girl right now!”

“Y-es. I can see that.”

“But...!”

“Babe... before we got together, we’ve both been with women. Lest you forget, we’re both bi?”

“Yes but I’ve never been the woman before!” Barry almost shrieked.

“Well,” Hal smiled rakishly with his head cocked as he continued taking off his pants. “This is going to be a whole new experience for the both of us.”

Barry was momentarily dumbfounded at this, which gave Hal time to pull off his socks and mount the bed, crawling on his hands and knees playfully towards her. When Barry found her voice again Hal was but a breath away from her. 

“Stop!” She finally said, and this stopped Hal immediately, and he began apologizing. “Babe, hey, I was just teasing you. I’m sorry. Babe? Please?” He said again and again, cupping her face in his hands. “Hey, Barry, talk to me?”

Barry sniffed. “You can’t just do that!” He admonished shaking her head free of Hal’s hands, which immediately dropped to Hal’s knees. 

Hal dropped his head on Barry’s raised knees. “Yes. I’m sorry. I just missed you so much, and you looked so cute when I teased you I couldn’t help myself.” He raised his head again and looked sincerely into Barry’s eyes. “I’m sorry.” 

Barry bit her lower lip. She was always helpless when Hal gets this close with his handsome face, the jerk. She decided to let him know the last part. “You can be such a jerk sometimes, you know that?” She pouted, and Hal closed his eyes lest the cuteness provoked him to teasing her more. “I know. I’m sorry you’re stuck with this jerk.”

“Don’t say that!” Barry said immediately, and Hal opened his eyes to see a worried look on her still pink face. “Don’t say it like that.” She said, her tone gentler, and then she smiled. “It’s not like you’re a jerk all the time.”

Hal returned the smile. “Yeah?”

“Yeah. Sometimes you’re an asshole instead.” Barry’s smile turned cheekier, and Hal laughed out loud. 

“You got me there, bear.”

And then he was surprised even more by Barry moving forward and giving him a peck on the cheek.

“I missed you too, babe. I wish we could...” she reddened again, “you know. But. I’m not entirely used to this body yet.”

Hal returned the chaste peck on the cheek, and then moved to his side of the bed and laid down on his side, propping his head with a hand. “So you’re saying you’re not entirely off the idea of doing it while you’re a woman?”

The red of Barry’s face deepened, and Hal laughed again. He reached out and tucked some hair behind Barry’s ear. “Well you tell me when you’re ready, okay?”

Barry nodded shyly. Hal’s heart almost burst from feelings. He turned on his back and closed his eyes. “I’ma take a nap for a bit, ‘kay babe?” He felt another kiss on his cheek, and he smiled. He waited until he heard the bedroom door open and close before he rolled over and buried his face into his pillow, to muffle his squeals of ‘so cute!’ Ah, he got it bad all right.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Tell you what, how about I make a construct sword and place it between us and swear an oath to it that I shall not violate your space while we sleep?”
> 
> (They don’t, because here some smut happens)

“Okay, bye!” Chirped Barry’s lady voice as she exited the bedroom, and Hal looked over the sofa where he was watching something on the television. They just had dinner and started settling in for a movie night when Barry’s phone started ringing and she looked serious and left to take the call in the bedroom. It was a little weird, but Hal knew Barry would tell him if it was something really serious. Besides, Barry had a lot on his plate right now without Hal asking him about every single thing he did. 

Barry had tied the Hal’s large white shirt (it was his smallest one, to be honest, but on Barry’s new body it still was large) on the side and it kinda emphasized certain assets Hal was quick to look away from. Judging from Barry’s reaction to his teasing earlier he had to tread lightly when it came to that. Hal took a throw blanket and handed it to Barry as she sat down next to him. 

“Here. You might want to use it.”

It seemed like Barry was going to say something, then looked down, then made a face. She put on the blanket like a large shawl and wrapped her torso in it as she brought her knees up again. Hal put an arm on the back of the sofa behind her and moved nearer so she was half resting on him. Soon the familiarity had Barry resting her head into the crook of Hal’s neck. 

“So, who was that on the phone?”

“Hm? Oh, it was Zatanna. She wanted to apologize some more and wanted to send some stuff I can use while I’m, well, in this body. Had to, erm, measure some stuff.” 

“Ooh. Interesting.”

“Yeah well. I managed it just fine on my own. She says the package will get here tomorrow. In the meantime, I’ll have to make do with just your shirt.”

The image of this Barry in just his shirt sans pajama bottoms was quickly fought off, lest something untoward happened. Hal opted to just make a non-committal noise. They stayed quiet for a while, cozy in their half-cuddle on the sofa as Hal now and then switched channels. He got to a science one and Barry perked up and asked him to keep it there. So, a scientific documentary it is for tonight. Hal looked to Barry, who was leaning forward and engrossed by the science jargon Hal had no interest in. What a nerd, Hal thought with fondness. He wound an arm around Barry and pulled her back close to him and kissed her at the temple. “You know I’m going to start snoring in about five minutes, right?”

Barry turned, a starry eyed look on his face. “But they’re talking about the latest advancements in DNA testing.”

Hal smiled at this and kissed her on the forehead, then on the nose, and then on the lips, sweetly. “Okay. Just wake me up when it’s time to go to bed.”

“Oh.” Barry’s face changed from excited to concerned. Hal’s brow furrowed as he asked, “what’s wrong?”

“Well... I mean... how are we sleeping tonight? And for the rest of the week?”

“What do you mean? On our bed of course.”

Barry blushed, and it occurred to Hal that if a male Barry was the most Virginal Man in the world, then it must follow that a female Barry would be the most Virginal Woman in the world. Hal sighed.

“Do you want me to sleep here on the sofa?”

Barry looked torn. “Well it’s not that I don’t want you to be in the same bed as me...”

“Tell you what, how about I make a construct sword and place it between us and swear an oath to it that I shall not violate your space while we sleep?”

Barry pouted, and Hal could not stop himself from holding her with both arms and kissing her again. This time the kiss was longer, and he felt pliant lips softly give way to his. Okay, that’s an interesting development, Hal thought. He pulled away slowly to see Barry, eyes closed, follow him a bit before opening her eyes and looking at him with a dazed expression. 

“Hey,” Hal whispered, emboldened by Barry’s reaction. 

“Hm?” Barry answered, a little dazed.

“Let’s just sleep in the same bed, okay?”

Barry nodded, and then moved forward to initiate the kiss this time. It was a heck of a drug- this virginal Barry who at the same time was feeling frisky. Hal figured its one of the reasons why he’d never, ever be able to be with anyone else ever again. Well that and love of course. They kissed languidly, the documentary forgotten, and soon Hal maneuvered so that he was lying back and he had Barry on top of him, straddling him as they focused on kissing. He took the opportunity to take off the blanket and explore the soft curves that replaced hard muscle, ran his hands up and down thighs that remained thick, and settled his hands on a plump ass. Barry moaned at this, and made to pull away, but Hal deepened the kiss and coaxed her mouth open with a tongue. Soon, one hand made its way underneath the knotted white shirt, and Barry shivered. It found a supple breast and traced ghost circles around it’s nipple. Barry moaned into the kiss, and Hal pressed a thumb onto the nipple and massaged it. It was at this point that Barry pulled away from the kiss. 

“Hal”, she said, and her voice broke. There clearly was a want and a need, but Hal didn’t want to push it. He withdrew his hand from under the shirt and playfully lightly slapped Barry’s ass with the other. 

“I guess that’s enough for now.” He ventured, and looked at Barry who gazed down at him with half-lidded eyes and a bit lip, clearly torn. 

“You still want to watch this documentary or...?” Hal teasingly asked. Barry sat up and the movement brought both their crotches in contact, and there was the unmistakable hardness in Hal’s pants. Barry put her head to one side, and ground her hips. Hal inhaled sharply, and this brought a coy smile to Barry’s face. 

“You’re such a tease.”

“Takes one to know one.”

*

It was nearing midnight and neither Hal nor Barry was getting any sleep. After making out some more on the sofa, Hal surprised Barry by picking him up and walking them to their bed, where they resumed kissing and petting each other into the rest of the night. Hal kept his petting to a minimum though, and would not venture farther unless he had Barry’s permission. This posed somewhat of a problem, as Barry was too embarrassed to actually say the words that would let Hal go farther than the slightest of second bases. And so they stopped sometime 11-ish, and said their goodnights, and Hal turned on his side of the bed and acted as if there really was a sword in between the two of them. But, much as Hal closed his eyes and Barry counted as much sheep as she possibly can, neither can get some sleep. 

“Hey, Hal?” Barry broke the silence, for which Hal was grateful. He immediately turns to face Barry, who still had her back to him. 

“Yeah, babe?”

“Oh good,” Barry said with relief as she turned to face him. “I thought I was the only one who couldn’t sleep.” Hal smirked. “Too hot and bothered?” he asked, playfully. Barry wrinkled her nose and pointedly lowered her gaze at Hal’s crotch, which still sported a semi. “Speak for yourself.”

Hal raised an eyebrow and followed Barry’s gaze, and shrugged with one shoulder. “What can I say, man or woman you really get me going.”

As if on cue, Barry blushed. There was something about Hal’s lecherous yet sweet proclamations of faithfulness that always gets her blushing. In a small voice she replied, “I feel the same way.” In the silence of their bedroom Hal of course heard this, and his smirk widened into a genuine smile. 

“Hal?”

“Yeah, bear?”

“Do you... can you help me... um.” Barry halted and bit her lip. Hal raised both eyebrows and nodded to coax her along, and she shut her eyes tight and finished her sentence in a rush, “help me explore this body.” She felt a hand cup her face and Hal kiss her on the forehead while chuckling. 

“Barry, bear, babe... you don’t have to ask me twice.”

They kissed again, and this time Barry can feel Hal be more aggressive, taking the lead, and she let herself be swept away. Even so, there was still a playfulness to Hal’s touches, the way he caressed Barry’s new curves and softness. Hal cut the kiss to nuzzle at Barry’s neck, moving away the shoulder length hair tenderly so he could access his favorite spot. 

“How far do you want us to go tonight?”

Barry softly touched Hal’s now full fledged hard-on, still a bit shy but doing her best to get over her shyness. She bit back a moan as Hal started lapping, sucking and biting at the pulse on her neck, eager to leave a mark. “Third base?” she managed to say, “I’m not sure we should go all the way yet.”

Hal hummed, and started kissing down her neck to her clavicle. His hands reached under her shirts and touched her breasts, which made her shiver. 

“I think maybe we should get out of these clothes.” Hal remarked, and Barry nodded in a daze. Hal kneeled and tugged at the shirt Barry was wearing, and she dutifully raised her arms so he can pull it off. 

“Well hello.” Hal said softly, seeing Barry’s breasts for the first time. He dove back to trailing kisses on Barry’s clavicle, and inched downwards until he reached one breast, and gave the nipple a lick before taking it all in his mouth and sucking and licking, as he palmed the other breast and tweaked the nipple between his thumb and forefinger. This moved Barry to bring a hand up to her mouth and she bit at her knuckles from the pleasure she experienced. Hal switched, laving attention to both nipples while Barry sighed and moaned and felt the wetness between her thighs. When Hal stopped she practically arched off the bed, trying to follow his mouth. He looked up and smiled at her, and straightened up to take off his own shirt and boxers. He was hard, and Barry stared at Hal’s dick hungrily. There were some things she still knew how to do, and that was getting Hal off with just her mouth. She moved to maneuver herself so she can start giving a blowjob, but Hal put a hand to her shoulders and pushed her back down again. 

“That can wait, babe. It’s your turn first.”

He hooked two fingers on either side of Barry’s pajama bottoms and motioned for her to lift hips, and she slid the garment down as she did. It was his turn to stare at her sex hungrily. He looked at her first and when she shyly nodded he touched her pussy, softly, with his fore and middle finger, and felt the soft wetness and felt himself harden even more. He moved his fingers upwards, and Barry’s breath hitched as it hit his clitoris. Hal smiled, and repeated the movement several times, and Barry found her hips moving on their own. He stopped, and Barry practically whined. 

“Don’t worry babe, it’s just about to get better.”

And then he lied down and placed his face in between her legs, and started licking her pussy. He traced at her labia with his tongue, up and down and tasted the wetness of her entrance several times, and then moved up to suck and lick at her clitoris. He thought about fingering her, but she did say to not go all the way, and he didn’t know if she was a virgin or not, so he settled with just getting her off with just his mouth. Turns out he was still good at it, judging by how much squirming and moaning he pulled out of Barry. He did a particular lick and suck that got Barry’s hands on his head, and he smiled before doing it again and again. He felt Barry tense up and heard her repeat his name like a prayer, and soon Barry was cumming and he lapped at the gush of wetness from her. He kept lapping and licking and sucking as she came down her high, and then propped himself up on his elbows, grinning with his mouth and chin wet with slick, as Barry hummed and giggled with her hands on her face.

“Oh my god.” Barry said, breathless. Hal wiped at his mouth and pushed himself up, kneeling in front of Barry, raising her legs on either side of him. “Good, was it?”

“I... I can’t even begin to describe...” Barry answered, still starry eyed. She looked up to Hal, who looked back with hooded eyes and an unmistakable look on his face. He placed his dick on her wet pussy and slowly thrusted upwards, earning another moan from Barry. “Oh, babe, we can’t, not yet.” she said, but her face glowed in anticipation. Hal pulled back and slowly thrusted several times, the slick of her pussy lubricating the movement, and he made sure to hit her clitoris now and then. “I know babe. I’m not gonna put it in, I promise. But if you just...” his words and his hips stuttered as Barry snaked her hands down and put one on his shaft and the other on the head, “ah, yes. Like that babe. Oh gods, you’re so good, you tasted so good I could eat your pussy all day. I can still taste you in my mouth babe.” Hal continued talking dirty as he fucked between Barry’s pussy and hand and into her palm, and would have continued doing so for a while if he didn’t hear Barry say, in a low and sweet voice, “oh Hal, baby, I can’t wait for you to fuck me. Can’t wait for your hard cock in my pussy baby. Can’t wait to feel you cum inside me.” And he was gone, Barry’s name on his lips as he spurted his come on her pussy and hands and gods there was so much, three months worth of it. He let his head hang back as he blanked out at the pleasure of just almost fucking Barry. 

When he came to, he saw Barry slowly lift her hands to her mouth and lick his cum clean off of them, and gods if that didn’t make his dick twitch. 

“Babe, if you want us to not go all the way tonight, you’re gonna have to stop that.”

“Stop what?” Barry said innocently, wide eyed as he slowly licked and then sucked her pinky and ring finger clean. 

Holy fucking ghost, Hal thought, and he said “That’s it!” out loud before he grabbed Barry at the wrists and pulled her up to start kissing her savagely, tasting his spend in her mouth. She giggled and then was pliant, pulling her wrists free and embracing him. Hal anchored them with one hand and with the other circled around Barry, he gently lowered them down onto the bed again without breaking the kiss. He pulled away, eventually, and said, “that’s all for tonight, okay babe? Or else I don’t think I can keep to the rules.”

Barry smiled at him, her angelic face belied her actions prior, and her hand pulled him in again for another kiss. She broke it off this time, and said, “Welcome back home, babe.”

Hal didn’t know it was possible to fall even more in love with this person, but here he was, doing just that. He couldn’t help but blurt out, “I love you.”

Barry just giggled, and said, “I know.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry threw down the offending thong, crossed her arms and put on her most unimpressed face. “You’re incorrigible.”
> 
> “So were you, last night, if I understood that word right.” Hal laughingly shot back. “I am using that word right, right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made a doodle of Barry wearing a version of what girl!Barry wears here by the end of the fic over at my [tumblr.](https://the-butler-fanstuff.tumblr.com/post/185448375636/another-doodle-based-on-my-fic-ive-got-a-love) Take a gander if you like!

They stood around the dining table, staring at a the box. It had been delivered by a regular delivery guy, Hal signed for it and everything, and it was now on their dining table and both him and Barry, with a small paring knife in hand, stared at it. It was the promised box from Zatanna, it arrived the following afternoon since the call. The reason for the trepidation is its a box from Zatanna.

“So... are you going to open it?” Hal started, eyes still on the box, arms folded in front of him. 

“Y-es.”

“Why aren’t you? You talked to Zatanna about this, surely you know what’s in the box?”

“I...” Barry hesitated. “In broad terms yes. But it’s still from Zatanna. Remember last year’s Halloween Prank Contest that got out of hand?”

Hal scowled at the memory. He didn’t like losing, but also found out that the members of Justice League Dark had a morbid sense of humor. “Yeah okay, but it can’t be that bad. She wanted to apologize, remember?”

“True.” Barry conceded. “Okay. Here goes nothing.” He used the paring knife to cut in between the flaps of the box, and then gingerly opened it. Nothing sinister came out- no smoke, weird smell, or sound. “Huh.” Barry said, as she opened it wider. They almost hit their heads as both bent over to peer into the box which was full of, “Clothes!” Barry exclaimed. “Women’s clothing, to be exact.” Hal supplied as he picked one and held it up for inspection. It was a lacy, lavender colored bra, which brought a smirk to his face. 

“If this is any indication of the rest of the clothes in that box, I declare Zatanna to be forgiven.”

“Hey!” Barry swiped the article of clothing from him, tone a little angry. “Those are...” she colored, and jammed the underwear back into the box. “These are mine!” She finished lamely, and made to take the box.

“Woah, hey, before all that there’s actually an envelope here addressed to me.” Hal said as he took the box first, one of the few instances he was faster than Barry. “And I don’t see any for you, so you gotta wait your turn.”

“What?” Barry exclaimed. “What are you even saying, those are women’s clothes!”

“Mm-hmm. Now simmer down and let me read this.” Hal had walked towards their bedroom with the box in his arms, a miffed Barry following him. He tossed the box on the bed and took the envelope, ripping it open. Inside was a card with the words: “Hope you enjoy! Z” 

“What did it say?” Barry asked, a little put off by the way Hal smiled and snorted. He tossed her the card and as she read it upended the box onto the bed. Clothes, a pair of flats and heels, and some interesting items came tumbling out.

“Oh, I like her.” Hal said, picking up a furry pair of handcuffs. It was like the woman knew how to read minds. Probably part of her repertoire, he thought. 

“What the hell?” Barry exclaimed, aghast as she held up a lace lavender thong that left little to the imagination. Hal wolf-whistled, and was met with an angry stare. “This is not sensible underwear.”

“On the other hand, we only have less than a week left. We might as well not have sensible underwear.”

“You’re enjoying this far too much!” Barry accused, and Hal snorted again. “Took you that long to figure it out, eh, bear?”

Hal picked up another article of clothing, and said, “Fishnets. Natch. Probably goes with these stilettos.” With the stockings in one hand and the pair of stilettos in the other, Hal waggled his eyebrows at Barry. “Whaddaya say?”

Barry threw down the offending thong, crossed her arms and put on her most unimpressed face. “You’re incorrigible.”

“So were you, last night, if I understood that word right.” Hal laughingly shot back. “I am using that word right, right?”

An embarrassed blush replaced the unimpressed look on Barry’s face. “I don’t know, are you?” She childishly countered. 

“Hm, yeah I think I am.” Hal absently replied as he turned his attention back to the mound of articles on their bed. He rummaged in it and pulled out some more items- more lingerie in the form of a light green satin teddy held together with ribbons, and a cute pair of yellow underwear so sheer it might as well be see through. “A woman after my own heart, is Zatanna. Remind me to send her a thank you note.”

“Oh my god!” Barry exclaimed exasperatedly, and sat down at the edge of the bed with her back to Hal, arms still crossed. Hal bent backwards to take a peek at her face and saw she now had a pout to go with the blush. Hal grinned, and went back to rummaging. He fished out a pack of sensible underwear and some comfortable looking bras. “Here’s some of that sensible underwear you’re looking for.” This got Barry’s attention and she turned around, looked at the garments in Hal’s hand, then grabbed them and headed to the bathroom. 

“No need to be so modest babe, I’ve already seen everything last night, remember?” Hal cheekily called out after her. He heard the door close loudly in reply, and he chuckled to himself. He started to sort out the garments and things from the box in a methodical way. There were some more appropriate stuff there- two pairs of yoga pants, several shirts and blouses, a nice floral sundress and a black dress, a pair of shorts and a pair of slim cut jeans. All in all, probably more than enough for a woman to wear in the span of a week, maybe a little more? Hal didn’t know, he never really got into his exes’ fashion aside from taking them off. As for the things- well aside from the cuffs there was a riding whip, cloth that he guessed are blindfolds, some satin rope... wow Zatanna really thinks highly of their sex life doesn’t she? Maybe add some flowers to that thank you note, Hal thought. 

It was taking a little long for Barry to just put on underwear, so he picked out a shirt and one of the yoga pants and headed towards the bathroom. He knocked twice before calling out, “Bear? Got you some clothes to wear.”

The door opened a crack, and Barry peeked through it suspiciously. Hal held up the clothes as proof, and the door opened wider to show Barry in just a pair of panties and a bra held to her chest. “I... actually need your help. I can’t seem to close my bra- don’t laugh!” Hal promptly held the shirt to his face to muffle the chuckles coming out of his mouth. After a moment he schooled his face into a pleasing smile and faced Barry again, who tried to defiantly stare him down (well, up, as the body change made him shorter and now had to look up to Hal). “Just... the hooks. I’ve never had to do it! I’ve only ever experienced taking them off from someone else!”

“Okay, Casanova, I believe you. Turn around.”

Hal hung the clothes on the towel rack and hooked the bra close for Barry. “There. Done. Now get dressed so I can take you to the ice cream parlor as an apology for teasing you so much.”

Barry regarded him with suspicion for a bit, and then nodded her head. “If anyone asks, I’m a distant cousin, okay? And then we’re heading to the zeta beam transport. I wanna talk to Zatanna personally.” She ended darkly. 

Hal held up his hands. “Fine, fine. What do you want me to call you, by the way?”

For a moment Barry looked confused. “Barry?”

“Yeah well, you can’t be Barry’s distant female cousin named Barry now can you?”

“Ugh, I haven’t thought of that.”

“Okay how about I just call you Berry, short for Bernice? Or Veronica?”

Barry wrinkled her nose. “I’m probably a Bernice more than a Veronica.”

“All right. Well, lemme get you those shoes while you put on your clothes and then we can leave, Berry.”

“It sounds ridiculous.” 

“The situation is ridiculous, Berry, might as well roll with it.”

*

Barry, now Berry, kept tugging at the too-small shirt she was wearing. It turned out to be a fitted crop top, and though the yoga pants were high waisted it still showed a bit of her midriff for her to be entirely comfortable. 

“Stop pulling at it, it looks fine. In fact, you look great.” Hal said appreciatively, running his eyes up and down Barry’s hourglass figure. Sure, the yoga pants covered the skin, but they were skin tight and showed off Barry’s thick thighs and plump ass to great effect. He wondered if he could talk male Barry into wearing those around the apartment as house-wear when she returned to her correct gender. After walking a couple of blocks, however, he very much wanted to drape an arm possessively around Barry, who was turning a lot of heads, but the cover was she was his boyfriend’s cousin, and they didn’t want rumors spreading in the neighborhood. So he kept his hands in his pockets instead, clenching them every time he spied some dude checking out his companion. Barry pulled at the cap she was wearing, lowering it more to obscure her face. 

“You know, maybe I should have had you wear my jacket, in hindsight.” Hal said as he glared at some kid who was straight up ogling Barry. 

“Oh, now you think that?” Barry said sarcastically as she turned to enter the ice cream parlor. Hal instinctively reached ahead to push the door open for her, and she gave him a look. He half-shrugged. “I can open doors, thanks.” Hal looked up, not wanting this to be a thing they argued about. “Tell you what, you open the door when we leave so we’re square.”

She did so, satisfied, while licking a mint chocolate chip flavored ice cream cone. Hal followed, holding a cup of chocolate ice cream. “Seriously, Ba... Berry, you should’ve gone for a cup.”

“Mm, nah, I always go for the ice cream cones.”

“Yeah but...”

“Why, is something bothering you?” She looked up at him innocently as she licked all around her ice cream scoop in one go. 

Hal cursed under his breath, and looked away. Unfortunately this meant he locked eyes with some douche who was also watching Barry, and who gave him a thumbs up. He scowled in return. Ugh, why are men so gross? Hal thought. 

“Change of plans. We’re going back to the apartment and you’re wearing my jacket and that’s final.”

Barry licked at her ice cream, a hint of triumph on her face. “You’re the boss.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll keep this brief- I just want to remind you to take precaution with the Flash’s current biological state.”
> 
> Hal’s brows wrinkled. “In english, professor.”
> 
> (More smut happens)

“Over here!” Zatanna waved from a table at the Justice League Watchtower cafeteria II. Barry waved back, and then turned to Hal who was standing close behind her protectively. Various superheroes were giving her a look over, probably wondering if there was a new civilian employee on the tower, and if she’s single, Hal’s mind supplied treacherously. “I’ll just talk to Zatanna for a while. I’ll meet you back at your room.”

“Oh, I’m not part of this conversation?”

Barry cocked her head to one side, “I’d rather talk with her alone, if that’s okay with you Mr. Man.” She ended kind of sarcastic. 

“Okay. But tell her I said hi and that I’m loving her gifts and we’ll soon be trying them ou-oof!” Hal massaged his side where Barry had elbowed him sharply. “Sorry, love you!” He called out as Barry walked away without looking back. Hal chuckled to himself- he could be such a shithead sometimes. 

As Hal approached his room, he was a bit surprised to find Batman waiting for him at the door. Only a bit, because of course Batman would like to talk to him about something. Used to be a time when they didn’t actually do any talking, but Hal shook his head. No, those days were done and over. 

“Hey Spooky, need something from me?”

Batman’s baseline scowl deepened at the abhorred nickname, and just entered Hal’s room first without prompting. Hal muttered, “after you, your highness”. Right as the door closed, Batman began speaking.

“I’ll keep this brief- I just want to remind you to take precaution with the Flash’s current biological state.”

Hal’s brows wrinkled. “In english, professor.”

Batman regarded Hal with a too long stare, and then probably made up his mind about something by the end of it. “I trust you to use some form of birth control, probably condoms. I’m sure you would not want impregnating the Flash and prolonging his time as a woman by nine months.”

Hal was flabbergasted, sputtering “what”s as his brain tried to catch up. “The heck are you talking about?” Hal finally shouted.

Batman still looked at him unimpressed, and then started to enunciate slowly, “Don’t. Get. Barry. Preg-nant.”

“I know what you meant!” Hal rejoined, indignant and red in the face. “What I’m talking about is where do you get off telling me something like that!”

Still unimpressed, with the white out lenses somehow conveying rising disinterest, Batman simply replied, “I know you Hal. Just a reminder.” He ended, making it sound more like a warning. And then he turned, abruptly deciding the conversation was at an end, and left Hal without even a goodbye. 

“Yeah well,” Hal made an obscene gesture as the door slid close. “Always nice to talk to you, not!” He continued to no one, ego demanding to have the last, childish word anyway. He shook his head, muttering, “unbelievable” as he paced his room. How the hell did he even ever get intimate with that guy? Well, he’s Clark’s problem now, Hal thought nastily. He stopped pacing and threw himself down onto the narrow bed by the wall. Trust Batman to put weird thoughts into his head. Barry? Pregnant?

And the image came up, unbidden. Barry- no, it’s Berry now, glowing and smiling, hand on her pregnant belly, wearing that yellow off shoulder floral summer dress from the box, looking up at him lovingly and no no no NO! Hal violently shook his head and sat up. He scrubbed his face with a hand. Oh boy. Oh boy oh boy oh boy. This wasn’t happening. He looked around his room, desperate for anything to occupy his mind with. Seeing nothing, he opened a drawer and took out the Green Lantern Corps manual, something he’d never, ever peeked at before, and cracked it open with a determined face. 

*

Some time later Hal became vaguely aware of the beeping sound and the sliding of his door. He was deep into the manual, zoned out on ordinances and rules and bylaws, and only looked up to see who it was when a package landed beside him on the bed.

“Hey, what are you so serious about over there?”

It was Barry, of course it was, the only person besides Batman who knew the code to his JL Watchtower room. She looked at him askance, knowing him not be a great reader despite being a college-educated air force pilot, hands on her hips that were partly hidden by Hal’s jacket. Finally seeing her properly Hal smiled- he should get Barry to wear his jacket more often, as a guy or a girl. It made his chest feel a certain way. 

“Just...” He looked down at his reading material, “going over the Corps Manual.”

Barry made his way and sat close beside Hal, peering over to read the page Hal was on. It had something to do with protocol about unidentified space effluence. It was a bit gross to think about, but someone had to write the rules with what to do when beset by some space phlegm, probably. Barry made a face when she read it, and Hal just shrugged. “Space.” He said, as if that explained everything, and closed the manual and tossed it aside. He turned and picked up the package beside him. He held it up and shook it, then looked at Barry with a questioning face. It was Barry’s turn to shrug.

“It’s from Zatanna. Said to give it to you express.”

“Very benevolent, our Zatanna.” 

“I see you learned some big words in the last thirty minutes.” Barry joshed him, smiling. Hal returned the smile, not remotely offended. He’d never made a big to-do with his book smarts, indeed worked hard at giving off the opposite vibe. “What can I say.” He replied and left it at that. He turned his attention back to the package, a medium sized box that was light enough and made a rattling sound when shook. He laid it on his lap and slid a fingernail along the masking tape and opened the flaps. Then burst out laughing when he saw what was inside.

Under another white envelope with his name written on it, was a box of condoms, a bottle of lube and an egg shaped thing that could only be a vibrator. 

“Oh my god, she didn’t!” Barry exclaimed in exasperation as she took the box and stared at the contents, and Hal ripped open the envelope addressed to him. Inside was another short message, “Remember to practice safe sex! -Z” 

“Oh for the love of... first Batman and now Zatanna.” Hal said out loud with a hint of irritation. Barry’s head turned to look at him so fast. “What do you mean, ‘first Batman’?”

Hal grumbled under his breath as he threw away the message and the envelope without a care where it landed, and leaned back to the wall beside the bed they were sitting on. “Spooky came by earlier to tell me... well.”

“What?”

To say or not to say? He turned his head slightly to peek at Barry, who was already turning scarlet. From anger or from embarrassment? Probably both? Might as well be done with it, Hal thought, we’d be talking about it anyway eventually.

“To not knock you up.”

“W... whu... what?!” Barry spluttered, at a loss for words. “You can’t knock me up, I’m a guy!”

“Babe, you’re not a guy right now, remember?”

“Oh.” And Barry looked down and patted at her chest as if to double check. “I... forgot.” Then her embarrassed anger came back. “Anyway where do they get off telling us that!”

“Exactly, right?!” Hal agreed enthusiastically, waving a hand in the air for emphasis. 

“I mean everyone knows you’re a bit of a horndog but not that much of a horndog that you’d get me pregnant, right?” Barry started strong, but ended with a bit of uncertainty. This took Hal by surprise, and he blinked twice as he processed this statement.

“Hold up, wait a minute. What do you mean everyone knows I’m a ‘horndog’?” 

“Well, you kind of are!” Barry said in her defense, and bit her lip. Hal stared at her for a moment, and then grinned lecherously. “Babe if you keep biting your lip like that I dunno what I’m gonna do.”

Barry instinctively shuffled backwards and held up a hand to close Hal’s jacket at her chest. The package fell to the floor, contents rolling every which way. Hal got to his knees and started crawling towards her, and she kept moving backwards until she hit the wall at the head of the bed. “Hey,” she started, appeasing, “we’re at the Watchtower you know.”

“We’re in my personal room, which is code-activated and only you, me and Bats know the code.”

“Why does Batman...” Barry started, a little confused, and Hal hurriedly covered with, “He’s Batman, of course he knows everyone’s codes.”

“Oh, well... what if he comes by?”

“He’s not gonna come by.” Hal was in Barry’s space now, crowding her. He leaned an arm onto the wall behind her and bent down to put his face a breath away from hers. “Everyone knows I’m kind of a horndog.” He whispers, his smile tinged with menace. Barry actually visibly gulped as she stared up at him. But she still closed her eyes and leaned in when he made to kiss her, only to open them again in visible disappointment when he didn’t. Hal leaned back on his haunches, a laughing smile on his face. “I’m starting to think you actually like this ole’ horndog.” 

“Oh, whatever!” Barry exclaimed, chagrined, and reached back and threw a pillow at Hal, who easily caught it. 

“Admit it, Bear, you love this horndog. Absolutely, positively, heads over heels. And you want me to kiss you, I know you do.”

“You are, without a doubt, the most frustrating man I’ve ever encountered.”

“Say you love me again, babe.”

Despite her frustrations and embarrassment, Barry half smiled and shook her head while she said, “I love you, you asshole.”

“That’s what I wanted to hear.” And Hal leaned forward as Barry met him halfway, and they shared a sweet kiss. 

“Mm...” The sound escaped Barry as they parted, her eyes still closed. When she opened them, Hal was watching her expectantly. She half smiled again and cocked her head. “You promise no one else knows your room code?” Hal kissed her again as a reply, and she kissed back. 

*  
“Oh, there, right there... god Hal, oh my god-!” Barry couldn’t stop herself from moaning as she writhed and bucked with Hal fervently sucking and licking at her clit, two fingers wet with slick going in and out of her with increasing speed. When Hal curled and twisted his fingers as he increased the pressure of his tongue and mouth she almost blanked out from the pleasure, and with a shout of “Hal!” she came, shivering with her eyes shut tight and her hands clutching at his head. Hal slowed down as she rode out her orgasm, and at the end of it he gave the inside of her thighs a kiss and pushed himself up and lied down beside her. Barry was still seeing stars, dazed, when Hal put an arm around her and pulled her close to him. 

“Hey”, he said gently, “you still with me babe?”

“Mm...?”

Hal chuckled, and slowly Barry came to, her breath evening out. “I love watching you cum, babe. You look so beautiful.” Hal planted a sweet peck on the corner of Barry’s lips, and Barry turned to catch him and make it into a proper kiss. She tasted herself in his mouth, and shivered again at the very recent memory of an amazing orgasm. 

“Pity, we didn’t even get to use Zatanna’s gift.” Hal said, in between kissing. Barry put her hands on his face to stop him from talking and focus more on kissing, which he duly complied with. Eventually things started heating up again, and soon Hal was grinding an erection into her thigh.

“That’s not where it goes.” She said coyly. Hal regarded her with a smirk, and replied “Oh? And where is it supposed to go then, bear?”

She unbuttoned his jeans and zipped down his fly, then caressed the hardness that bulged out. “It’s supposed to go inside me”, she whispered into his ear as she continued to fondle at his growing erection, which gave a jerk at the sound of her voice. 

“We have to be careful, though.” Hal said, but he couldn’t hide the want in his voice. “Gotta keep myself from putting a baby in you.” The way he ground his hips into her hand belied his words however. Barry kissed him and smiled when he gasped as she slid her hand into his boxers. She held his dick in her hand and started a slow pump, and then whispered in his ears again, “you can always just cum in my mouth.” 

Hal opened his eyes to see her smiling at him, still coy, as if those filthy words never came out of her mouth. Oh gods, Hal thought. “If you keep talking like that babe I just might come right in your hand.” Barry giggled and gave him an innocent kiss on the nose, and then with her free hand pushed him on his back. She took out her hand and pulled down his boxers, Hal immediately lifting his hips to help her. With his pants and underwear tossed to the floor, Barry looked to Hal’s face again. “Or you could fuck my thighs, I know how much you love to do that. You want that daddy?” 

At the mention of the word, Hal felt like his blood boiled with unrestrained want and just grabbed Barry and manhandled her so that he was spooning her. He heard her giggle again, and nipped at her neck. He mumbled into her skin, “Baby, I need you to grab the lube and vibrator that Zatanna nicely gave us.” When Barry handed him the items, Hal wasted no time in cracking open the bottle and putting a generous amount on his dick and swiping some on the inside of Barry’s thighs. He pushed in unceremoniously in between Barry’s thighs and it made her gasp and giggle a bit, and that would have been for Hal had he not started recounting the Green Lantern Corps manual in his head. He pulled up Barry’s shirt and bra in one go, then reached for and turned on the egg shaped vibrator and circled it on one of Barry’s breasts. As soon as Barry moaned he switched with the other, and then pushed it onto a nipple. He kept up a slow paced thrust all the while, and then trailed the vibrator down to the mound, pushing it on the clit gently, rubbing it. 

“Hal, fuck, you’re going to make me cum again.” Barry breathlessly said after some time, her clit being massaged by the vibrator and Hal fucking her thighs. “Do it babe, cum for me.” Barry shivered and pushed her thighs tighter together, and Hal’s hips stuttered at the increased pressure. “You’re so fucking perfect, you know that baby? God, I want to be in you so badly. I want to fuck you so bad, bear, want to fuck my cum inside you.” 

“Oh-!” Barry gave a violent jerk as she came for the second time, and Hal started speeding up his thrusts as he threw away the vibrator and held Barry close, almost crushing her to himself, whispering dirty things into her ear. He buries his head in the crook of her neck and makes a silent scream as he came, coating Barry’s thighs with his thick cum. Both lay still for a while, catching their breath, and Barry was the first to stir. She pushed at Hal’s arm, which gave way. 

“You know,” she said, still breathing heavily, eyes lidded, “we could have also just used the condoms.”

Hal laughed. “That’s for later, babe.”

Barry turned her head in surprise. “You mean you’re not finished yet?” Hal nuzzled at her cheek, still chuckling. “I will never be done with you bear, you can count on that. Horndog, remember?”

“I immediately regret this.” Barry rejoined, but with laughter in her voice. She turned to face him and he reached over the bedside table to grab at some tissues to clean themselves, and then balled those and tossed it at the floor, not bothering with the trash can. Barry had started cuddling, and it brought another smile to Hal’s face. They cuddled for a while, and then Hal broke the silence with a question.

“So what was it that you talked about with Zatanna?”

At the question, Barry buried his head into Hal’s chest and grumbled. Hal furrowed his brows and cocked his head. “I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

“She said they needed to catch Klarion the Witch-Boy first before she could start deconstructing the spell and that she, Constantine and Etrigan are starting an entrapment operation tomorrow night. Which means I’m still stuck like this for the whole week.”

“O-kay.” Hal started cautiously. “But that’s what we already know, that you’d be stuck like this for a whole week.”

“I know. It’s just... a little frustrating.”

Hal nuzzled at Barry’s hair, and planted small kisses on her head. It seemed to do the trick, as Barry lifted her head from his chest and looked up at him. 

“Hey.” Hal started. Barry raised her eyebrows in reply. “I promise I’m gonna make you enjoy this body for the rest of the week.”

This made Barry roll her eyes at him, but there was a hint of a smile on her lips. “I think you’re enjoying this a little too much.” Hal raised his eyebrows at this, and replied, “aren’t you? Even a little bit?”

Barry let her head fall on Hal’s chest again, and in a small voice said, “I do enjoy the orgasms.”

Hal smirked at no one and replied, “I try my best.” At this Barry playfully slapped his chest. Hal chuckled, captured the offending hand, and gave it a kiss. 

“Let me nap a bit and we can go back home, and then things are really gonna start happening, you just wait and see.”

“Really?”

“Really. Horndog’s promise.”

*


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’re injured and you’re still thinking about sex!”
> 
> “Of course I am, you know how horny I am for you!”
> 
> (More smut, and finally the end. Took me a while. I admit I got distracted with other fics but there you go)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made some doodles for this over at [my tumblr.](https://the-butler-fanstuff.tumblr.com/post/185430364001/doodles-for-my-now-finished-halbarry-fic-ive) Take a gander if you like! It’s about Hal eventually getting to take that picture of Barry in a lingerie, only it’s regular Barry, and he’s highly embarassed about it while Hal is super into it.

Getting back home, Hal left to do a patrol of Central City in Barry’s stead. Jay Garrick was also helping out for the week that Barry is being benched, and between him and Hal’s twice daily patrols, Barry had little to worry about not being able to patrol the city. It usually took an hour to two, tops, but today it took longer- Hal didn’t come back home until the evening and Barry almost wore a hole through the living room carpet with all her pacing. He looked like he went through the ringer. When asked, Hal only grimaced and muttered, “your rogues gallery teamed up” and rolled his shoulder with a wince. Barry couldn’t help but feel guilty- they were her enemies after all, even if Hal had been helping out ever since moving to her city. The guilt was compounded by the fact that she felt a bit disappointed that Hal’s promise of a night of pleasure would be off for now. She assuaged the feeling by offering to draw a bath for Hal, which the pilot gratefully accepted. 

“You know, when you offered the bath I thought you’d just fill the tub and put in the bubbles. Didn’t think I’d be getting the all star treatment.” Hal mumbled, eyes closed and enjoying every moment Barry was massaging his scalp. 

“Well, consider it as a thank you.” 

“There’s no need, s’not like I haven’t fought your bad guys before.” Hal sunk lower into the water as Barry continued to wash his hair.

“Hey, be careful.” Barry said. “Can’t help it,” Hal replied, his mouth just a little over the water, “feels so good.”

“Mm. You know, my hands can make other parts of your body feel better.”

That made Hal open his eyes and turn his head around. “D’you mean what I think you mean or something else?”

“What? I meant if you want me to give you a massage after? Your shoulder looked like it bothered you.” 

“Oh.”

“What did you think I meant?” Barry continued to ask, clueless. Hal smirked. Oh how he loved how innocent his bear was. He raised a hand and made jerk off motions, and Barry immediately blushed. She stopped massaging Hal’s scalp and moved away from the end of the tub to Hal’s protests. 

“I was just kidding! But you should’ve known that’s how it would sound to me!” Hal laughingly said as he maneuvered his body around the tub so he’d be close to the shower head Barry was holding with a scolding look on her face. “Just get over here so I can rinse your hair out.” She said, a bit miffed. 

“Hey, what say you join me here in the tub and maybe- mmph!” Hal didn’t get to finish his proposition as Barry sprayed him in the face with water. He moved his head to the side and spluttered, “not cool!”

“You’re injured and you’re still thinking about sex!”

“Of course I am, you know how horny I am for you!”

Barry blushed again, and was thankful Hal was busy wiping at away the water and the suds from his face to see. “Just let me rinse your hair already.” She said, trying not to sound as embarrassed as she felt. It still catches her by surprise, Hal’s stupid declarations of faithful horniness. Hal complied, and everything went ahead without further propositions from Hal or scolding from Barry. Afterwards she made some sandwiches for dinner while Hal soaked in the tub some more, and after dinner she had a shower and followed Hal to bed. Getting to the bedroom, she wasn’t the least bit surprised to find Hal already deep in sleep, snoring. He wouldn’t tell him anything specific but the fight must have really tired him out even if it didn’t inflict any major injury. Anyway she could always just watch the news or ask Jay about it if she really wanted to know. She laid down beside Hal and placed a kiss on his cheek before turning over and catching some sleep herself. 

*

In the morning, Hal received a call from Carol about an emergency at Ferris Aircraft- one of the pilots couldn’t make the test flight for the new airplane they were going to show for investors over the weekend and since Hal was technically still a Ferris Aircraft employee he was being called in. Hal promised it would be only three days at most and left to zeta beam to Coast City right after breakfast. Barry spent the following three days mostly staying at home in the morning, catching up on all the reading she meant to do and whatever paperwork she had forgotten to do for her day job. In the afternoon she went for a run and zeta beamed to the JL Watchtower to catch up on progress with Zatanna and check in with Batman. 

It took two nights but the planned entrapment worked for long enough for Zatanna to get Klarion the Witch-Boy to start gloating about the mangled spell. When the demon Etrigan captured the villain’s familiar, that was when Klarion started to break down the specifics of the spell he had used to interfere with Zatanna’s botched one, but while the Zatanna, Constantine and the demon were discussing it Klarion’s cat managed to escape Etrigan’s hold and with it her master disappeared. But what mattered most was that Zatanna had the makings of Klarion’s spell now, and could work backwards from it to the fused spell that changed Barry’s gender. The third day, Zatanna promised to have the spell ready by tomorrow, and Barry excitedly texted the news to Hal. He got further good news when Hal replied, 

“Great. Beaming back tonight. Love you.”

So that would mean tonight would be her last night as a woman. Barry bit her lip. Hal had promised to do and explore her new body but the emergency at Ferris Aircraft and Batman’s warning kind of put a damper to things. Barry’s thoughts went back to Zatanna’s mailed box of stuff and she colored. Maybe she should look through it again and see if she could use anything for when Hal came back.

*  
Hal put down the duffel bag and hung up his jacket by the door as he called out, “Bear, I’m home.” It had been a grueling three days at Ferris Aircraft. Carol made sure to get every cent she paid Hal as a test pilot. He sighed. He wasn’t a regular employee but Carol paid him like he was, so he might as well just do whatever it is she asked him to do. She was even mindful of his cape work schedule. Really, he should be grateful. Hal ran a hand through his head and resolved to just hug Barry for a solid five minutes to recharge. When nobody answered him, he went into the kitchen and looked around, feeling a vague sense of deja vu. “Barry?” He called out again. This time there was a muffled “in here!” coming from the bedroom. Didn’t this already happen before? Hal walked slowly to their bedroom and cautiously opened the door, peeking in before fully entering. What he saw was not what he was expecting at all.

“Wow.”

Before him, kneeling on the bed, was Barry, face flushed as she kneeled like a pin-up girl on their bed in nothing but the dark green satin teddy. “Welcome home, flyboy.” 

Hal was already stripping out of his clothes by the time Barry said the words. 

“Wait-!” was all Barry could get out before Hal was on her, kissing her fiercely and pushing her down the bed. She couldn’t help but kiss back, of course, and soon whatever it was she was going to say was forgotten as they got lost in kissing each other senseless. Hal’s hands were everywhere, and cool, soft satin contrasted with Hal’s warm rough hands that it tormented Barry so. When Hal moved on to licking and kissing at her neck and down her clavicle she finally remembered her words. “Babe, you’re supposed to savor this!” She laughed as he nipped and worried at a spot on her neck, determined to leave a mark. 

“We can do that later, bear, right now I just wanna do everything to you.”

Barry laughed again and pushed at Hal’s shoulder. “Slow down, tiger, we have all night.”

Hal pushed himself up on his elbows, and gave Barry such a naked, hungry look she almost gulped. “Baby, d’you think... tonight?”

“Yes?”

“Can we go all the way?”

Barry bit her lip coyly and made a face as if she was making up her mind. “Hmm.” Hal closed his eyes and let out such a heartfelt groan that Barry giggled. “I’m just messing with you babe! Of course... why’d you think I put this getup on?”

“To tease me, you minx.” Hal went back to her neck again, and a hand easily slipped in between the low cut of the teddy to grasp at a breast and toy with her nipple. “Oh!” Barry exclaimed, and her hands wound through Hal’s hair. Hal left off the spot on her neck and started to kiss downwards towards the other breast and licked and sucked at the nipple through the satin. Barry felt the wetness between her thighs and was reduced to moans when Hal untied the ribbon holding up the teddy behind her neck and his mouth found her bare breasts. He moved back and slipped the teddy further down, and Barry obediently raised her hips and then her legs so that Hal could take it all off. 

“You looked amazing in this, by the way. And I appreciate the choice of color.” Hal said as he held up the teddy and then threw it behind his back without looking. 

“I knew you’d like it. Thought you’d have taken a picture first though.” Barry teased. Hal stopped and genuinely looked surprised. “Was that an option I had?”

“Too late!” She replied, and Hal shouted “What?!” as Barry playfully stuck out her tongue. Hal put his hands together and placed them in front of his face, pleading. It helped that he was already kneeling before Barry, her legs resting on his thighs. “Please, please, please, baby, just one picture, that’s all I need. It could even be from a disposable camera just... I need that picture of you in that lingerie looking like a pin-up girl please!”

“Hmm, I don’t know.”

“Fine. Fine.” Hal said as he moved his body down in between Barry’s legs. “Tell you what, how about a bet? How about if I can get you to cum with just my mouth you let me take that picture?”

“Oh that’s not fair! You know you can make me cum with just your mouth!”

Hal flashed him a cocky grin. “Never make a bet you can’t win.” Barry wrinkled her nose at him. “Fine, just make me cum already!” Hal gave a long experimental lick and Barry shuddered. “Seems like you already did, with how wet you are.” Barry blushed and exclaimed, “oh my god.” Hal gave a roguish laugh before putting his head back down and working on making her cum. It didn’t take long for him to find the spot, rhythm and intensity that made Barry buck her hips and hold Hal’s head down with her hands through his hair. It only made Hal more enthusiastic, and soon Barry was chanting his name until her whole body shuddered and she came. It always made her feel like she’d just taken a lap around the world and she panted as she came down from her high, only to see Hal grinning at her from between her thighs, mouth and chin wet with her slick. “So, about that picture?” He said, and Barry bopped him on the head with a pillow. He laughed in response and moved, kneeling again. He wiped a hand at his mouth and then put a hand to his dick, which was hard and swollen and already beaded with pre-cum. He stroked himself with one hand and with the other started fingering Barry’s pussy, making her squirm at first with overstimulation. Soon she started grinding her hips to the movement of his fingers, and he scissored her open until he could fit in three fingers. Barry whined a wordless sound, and Hal chuckled.

“What would you like to do instead?” He asked, roguish grin back on his face. Barry knew she was blushing again by the way Hal looked at her. She reached out and pointed at the nightstand on her side of the bed and whispered, “condoms.”

“Okay.” Hal moved, grabbed the condoms and the egg-shaped vibrator. “This is for me,” he said as he took a condom from the box and opened it, expertly putting it on, and then he took the vibrator and placed it on Barry’s hand, “and this is for you.” Hal winked. “Just in case.” Barry rolled her eyes at that and Hal laughed again. He positioned their bodies so that his dick lined up and Barry was comfortable on her back, holding up her legs by the knees. He kissed her thighs and asked, “Ready?”

In response, Barry reached a hand to his dick and guided it to her entrance. “Please, I want it.” she said, voice breaking with anticipation. Hal pushed in, and let out a low groan as he slowly sheathed himself into Barry’s body. Barry felt a uncomfortable and a little pain despite the natural lubrication- Hal was by no means small. When Hal bottomed out, he didn’t move for a while and let Barry get used to the feeling of having him inside of her. “Tell me when it’s okay to move.” He whispered, and let go of her legs so he could bend down and kiss her. They kissed passionately for a while, until Barry broke off and nodded her head, eyes still closed. “I... you can move now.” Hal kissed her again as he started to pull out slowly, and her eyes fluttered. So this is how it feels like, she thought. Hal continued to move in and out in the same slow pace, and he kept peppering her with kisses. 

“Hey, you can do whatever you want.” She said, and Hal groaned again as he buried his face in the nook of her neck, his pace picking up. 

“You don’t know what you do to me, baby. I swear to god. You feel so good.”

Hal kept whispering sweet things as he fucked her gently. Barry started to feel good, and she wrapped her legs around his waist and urged him to go faster. “Babe, please, harder.” She started to feel something urgent in the depths of her being, and Hal was only too happy to comply. He picked a hard and fast pace, but kept it even, like he could go all night without stopping, and he probably would have, if Barry hadn’t started moaning and urging him on with dirty talk. His hips started to stutter and his thrusts became frenzied when Barry started begging for his cum. 

“Please, daddy, cum inside me.”

And he was gone, mouth agape and eyes screwed shut as he moaned obscenely as he filled the condom with his spend, deep inside Barry. She pulled him to her and kissed him deeply as he came down his high. When he finally caught his breath, he pulled out and rolled over to her side, carefully taking off and tying up the condom and throwing it into the bin by his side of the bed. 

“So, how was it?” He asked, voice sounding a little careful, unlike his usual brash tone. 

“Mm.” Barry was careful to pick her words. It was enjoyable, but she didn’t get there. “It’s different.”

“Ah.”

“I enjoyed it though.”

Hal took a deep breath and laid on his back. “Give me ten minutes and let me try again.”

Barry answered with a giggle. “Maybe we can use the vibrator?”

“That’s what I was planning to do, but I got distracted.”

“Did you now?” Barry asked, a little smug. 

“You don’t know how insanely good it felt.” Hal replied, a little defensive. “I would probably bust a nut so fast if we’d done it bareback.”

Barry turned on her side and playfully swatted at Hal’s shoulder. “You can be so sweet and so gross at the same time.”

Hal smiled as he closed his eyes. “I dunno what to tell you, baby, it really felt that good.”

He made good on his word though, and after ten he was ready to go again. This time he had her on her knees, and was rougher and faster at the go. It turned her into a moaning mess, now that she was used to the sensation. And then when Hal gripped her waist and moved her like a toy and hit a spot deep inside her, Barry thought she’d lose her mind. She was vaguely aware of babbling variations of “oh god, Hal, right there, fuck me right there” until she climbed the peak of her orgasm and she trembled and gasped as her pussy clenched and contracted on Hal’s dick, making him fuck her harder into the bed as he came soon after. 

They cuddled and talked and fucked again all throughout the night and into the morning. The last round, with Barry riding Hal hard while he pressed the vibrator to her clit, had her come so hard she thought she might break. Hal pulled her down and held her close and thrusted up into her as she rode out her orgasm, and he gave one last thrust and broke out into a string of curses as he came. 

“You’re so fucking perfect.” He said as he caressed her face. She could only hum in reply, thoroughly and utterly spent. They barely were able to say their “I love you”s to each other before they drifted off to sleep, Hal spooning Barry as close as he can. 

*

The same time Barry read the text message from Zatanna the next afternoon (they had woken up late), Hal received another call from Carol. He would not be able to accompany Barry to the Watchtower, it turned out, because Carol was in need of another pilot again, Hal’s replacement coming down with a really bad case of the flu.

“Who even catches a flu in goddamn Coast city?” Hal asked, irritated, but Barry just kissed him and told him it was fine, that they’d see each other soon after the weekend.

“I’ll be honest, I’m gonna miss this body of yours. But I also miss your real body.” Hal whispered as he grabbed Barry close and kissed her back. “You sure you’re okay to go alone?”

Barry stopped herself from rolling her eyes. “It’s okay. Just a little sore down there but nothing I can’t handle.”

Hal grinned, remembering the night before. “We were pretty... vigorous.”

“Hmm. Yeah.”

“Guess what we’ll be doing when I get back on Monday?”

Barry blushed on cue and pushed a laughing Hal away. “I don’t know about you, but I will be going back to work. Already used up a whole week for this whole mess.”

“Aw, I forgot about your job.”

As they got to the secret zeta beam location, Hal smacked his forehead and cursed. Barry looked over at him in alarm. 

“What? What is it?”

“I fucking forgot to take a picture of you!”

Barry was torn between relief and laughter. “You’re such a pervert!” Hal was truly and sorely miffed at the fact that he forgot to take a picture of a girl Barry in lingerie. He sighed as he entered the code to Coast city on the zeta beam keypad. “Well, it doesn’t have to be when you’re a girl.” He said as he entered the beam. 

“Wait, what does that mean?” 

“Love you!” Hal called out over the electronic female voice that initialized the beam. 

*

Monday rolled around and by the afternoon Carol finally let Hal go, handing him an envelope before parting. On it was the word “bonus”. He winked at Carol, who rolled her eyes at him and started walking away before he could say anything. Hal shrugged. Some things don’t change. The time difference he would be getting home just before seven in the evening, which meant Barry would be home. This time it would be his original Barry. Hal smiled to himself as he recalled the past week (well, some of it) that he spent with girl Barry. It was thoroughly enjoyable, but he missed his old bear. He hoped the man wasn’t too preoccupied with missed work to not be cajoled into some cuddling time. 

Soon as he entered the door he called out, “Bear, I’m home.” and hearing Barry’s voice answer back from the kitchen made him smile warmly. He truly is home. Barry came out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a towel and made a beeline towards Hal. 

“Hey you.” Hal said, tossing his duffel bag on the floor and meeting Barry halfway. They kissed, sweetly, and then parted and Hal kept his arms around Barry as he stared at Barry’s face and the other blushed lightly. “What are you doing?” Barry asked. 

“Just... taking it all in. I missed you bear.”

Barry smiled back and planted a sweet kiss on Hal’s cheek. “I missed you too. Missed having not to look up and strain to just give you a kiss as well.”

Hal laughed in reply. “You think we have time to do some... cuddling? Before dinner?”

“We have precisely ten minutes before the pressure cooker is done.”

“Aw, what are we having?”

“Soft shell tacos. Made some carnitas to go with it.”

“God, I love you so much.”

Barry smiled, showing off his dimples, and it made Hal’s stomach flip flop. “Oh by the way, Zatanna said to give this to you.” And Barry disentangled himself to grab something from the hallway table. It was another envelope, presumably another message from Zatanna.

“She does know she can just text me, like normal people?” Hal said as he tore the envelope open. Barry just shrugged and moved closer to look at the content of the envelope. Hal read it and laughed out loud. 

“Why what does it say?”

Hal just handed it over to Barry, and Barry read the words, “To Hal: what’s good for the goose is good for the gander. Letting you know Barry has one free spell from me. Xoxo, Z.”

Barry’s face colored again. “What the hell does she mean?”

Hal, in between laughing, managed to explain to Barry, who only blushed deeper. “I mean, she does owe you one.”

“Yeah but... I mean... why would she even assume...!”

“Oh come on Bear... aren’t you even just a little bit curious?”

Barry looked like a deer caught in the headlights, and he crumpled the paper as Hal laughed even louder.

“I bet I make for a really cute girl.”

“Oh you would, would you?”

“Well, there’s one way to find out.”

*  
Fin.


End file.
